A Harry Potter And True Blood Crossover
by THE VOLTURI RULE
Summary: harry is fed up with the English wizarding world, after the war so on his seventeenth birthday and a trip to Gringotts about his inheritance. he goes to America were he trains for five years and in them five years the vampires came out of the coffin.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and True blood Crossover **

It was six months after the war had finished and Harry had, had enough of the English wizardring world. Could they not see that he was tired of all their crap, they had put their hopes on a child's shoulders. As if it was god dame ok, Instead of getting off their fat hides and doing something about it themselves.

It was Harry's seventeenth birthday today and he was barricaded inside number twelve Grimmauld Place, with; Dobby, (just couldn't kill the little guy, shame on you J.K lol) Winky and Kreacher. Just as the clock struck eleven o'clock in the morning an owl came though the kitchen, with a Gringotts Seal on it. As harry opened it, it read

**Dear Mister Potter **

**On your seventeenth date of your birth we at Gringotts Bank would like to talk to you, to sort out your inheritance today at 11:15 attached it a port key that will take you to Berkit the Potter Account Manger. **

**May your gold all ways flow **

**Riphum **

**I****nheritance**** Manger **

As Harry read this he realised he only had ten minutes left so leaving everything on the table. He ran up to Sirius old room and changed into something respectable. As he came down the stairs with three minutes to spare, he was wearing a pair of fitting black pants and an old jacket of Sirius's that said on the back marauders ride again. Harry had personally got him and Remus one in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

As Harry sat there with his finger of the port key his thoughts went to his father's best friend. Sirius was the only one ever to care about him, just for himself, for Harry. Harry thought about something that no one knew about other the two people and they were both dead. In his fifth year over Christmas Harry and Sirius had undergone a ritual to adopt harry into the House of Black, as Sirius's son. Harry still found it wired, that no one asked him how he got the Black lordship. When it was a known fact that Draco Malfoy should have gotten it before himself, but then again the English wizarding world weren't fielded with the brightest people.

Just as he was coming out of his thoughts Harry felt a pull under his navel and then he was crashing down on a stone floor.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Arrr Lord Potter – Black, you have arrived, I see." Said the goblin sitting at the desk at the back of the room

"Yes Berkit" spoke Harry "I got a letter from your inheritance deportment. Thing is, I thought this was sorted

out years ago I have the potter and black lordships."

"Yes you do" said Berkit "but also you are intiteled to much more if the paper work we have found if right and it

is right.

"Now. Cut your little finger on your left hand, then drop ONLY three drops of blood on the parchment I'm about

to give you." Berkit said as he took out a danger and some parchment, from the desk he was sat at. As he

handed both blade and parchment to Harry, he could not, not take a look at the blade in his hand, it was

beautiful it was jewel incrusted with red ruby's and the hilt held the Gringotts Bank crest.

As soon as the three drop of blood hit the parchment, writing began to appear on it.

**Lord Harry Potter – Black – Peverell – Slytherin **

**Lordship over the Houses of **

** House of Potter VULTS 12,632,813 – **

**MONEY AMMOUNT – 200'000'000'0 G**

**POTTER LIBRARY Location Potter Manor**

**POTTER CASTLE WALES **

**POTTER MANOR Bon Temps **

** LILLY'S APARTMENT LONDON **

**The House Of Black VULTS 11,437**

**MONEY AMMOUNT – 30'000'000 G**

**BLACK LIBRARY location Black Manor London**

**BLACK MANOR LONDON **

**The House of Peverell VULTS 5 – **

**MONEY AMMOUNT – 5'0000'000'00 G**

**Peverell LIBAREY LOCATION VULT 5 **

**The House of Slytherin VULT 3 **

**Slytherin LIBRARY LOCATION VULT 3 **

**MONEY AMMOUNT – 0000**

On the other bit of parchment was all of Harry abilities were, there was were most of the surprises were

**Ability's**

**BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUBALDORE **

**Beast Speak 100% BlOCKED**

**Parseltongue 50 % BLOCKED**

**Wandless magic 100% BLOCKED**

**Fire elemental 100% BLOCKED**

**ANY ANIMAL Animagus 100 % BLOCKED**

**CREATURE INHEARITENCE QUARTER FRAY 100 % BLOCKED**

As Harry sat there reading all this only one word came up in his mind when he saw how many of his abilities

were blocked 'Dumbledore' even across the grave the bastard was playing with him like his little puppet, on a

string. Harry thought with him dead the string had been cut, but know he knew that was not the case. When

he asked Berkit about how to get the blocks off of him, then that's when the man finally stopped fucking with

his life, like it was his god dame right.

As harry was thinking this Berkit the goblin was stunned in a minute this young man, had become the second

wealthiest person to bank with them. The first going to Godric Gryffindor who was still putting money into the

account to this day, how he was still alive was a great mystery to the goblins, but hey they just bank the

money.

"Berkit is there any way you can get rid of the blocks placed on me" Harry asked still feeling a little bit

overwhelmed about everything. He knew that Dumbledore was a manipulating prick, but for him to actually

block his abilities, now that was going too far, Dumbledore should just be thankful that he was dead.

"Yes Lord Potter – Black – Peverell – Slytherin there is" Berkit was interrupted by a knock on the door. As

Berkit shouted at the person to entre it turned out to be a Goblin with four little chests with one each having a

different crest on it. As the goblin brought them in and then scurried away out the door, just as quickly as he

entered. Berkit opened the chest with the potter crest on it and told harry that he would get a small magical

boost, when he put it on and any and all blocks on his person would disable to nothing, as was the same with

the others.

And then one by one harry put on each ring; When the potter ring slid onto his finger, he felt his body grow out

a bit and his hair grow out as well, and felt the fact that after he put all the rings on he would not have to wear

his glasses, and a lot of pain. It felt like he was being hit by the knight bus over and over again. Then as quick

as it had come, it was gone.

When the Black ring slid on to Harry's finger, he felt a magical boost go to his mind, making it easier to think

and learn the mind arts much quicker.

When the Peverell ring was put on Harry's finger he felt a magical boost go through his body, and into his

senses making his hearing, sight, smell and taste twenty times that of a normal human's.

Then finally when he put on the Slytherin ring it felt even worse, than when he put on the Potter ring. It felt

close as to how the basilisk venom felt in his second year and that was saying something.

All the blocks that had been placed on him over the years were coming off of him one by one. At the end of it

when he was left panting on the stone floor, he felt a magical boost learning him the full abilities of a

Parselmouth, from the ring.

With the ritual complete, harry felt like a new person and the first thing, he was going to do was leave England.

Enough was enough, he had given his entre childhood up, for those people and still they wanted more from

him. He remembered seeing Potter manor being in America, somewhere.

And that was the decision that would change his life forever.

It took harry just under a week, to get everything together, to leave for Bill Temps in America. In was his plan

to spend the next few years by himself with just Dobby, Winky and Kreacher for company, learning everything

about both worlds. He had neglected education and that was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the past five years Harry had learnt all that he could, from all his libraries and done many a rituals to help him become stronger, better.

He had left the thinking dark equals evil and light equals good in England. Harry knew in his youth, he was all about dark and light being good and evil. Now he knew the truth. Harry now believed intent was all there was to it, there were still some things; he wouldn't touch even if you paid him to. But all in all, he didn't really care, as long as people did not force their own options down his throat, like they did in his youth.

Just over two years ago vampires had come out of the coffin, when the humans discovered synthetic blood. Harry had laughed himself silly, thinking about the reactions of the humans and the magical communality, would have to the vampires coming out in the open. The humans had taken to the fact of vampires being among them, very well as a whole.

After five years with just: Dobby, Winky and Kreacher for company, Harry was finally sure he had control of all his abilities that had been blocked for years, at first he could not do a spell right, at all, he would just blow things up. He kept putting more magic than needed for the spell, supercharging it, as it were. This led to many of his things being blown to smithereens.

Now with all his abilities under control Harry was finally going out, it was only into town. He would put an aging spell to look his true age of twenty-two, he could not go into town looking like a seventeen year old, could he. He had found out just after moving into the manor, that fairies could stop their aging and live of their spark. The bigger the spark, the longer life, the fairy lived. It was written in one of the books; Harry owned that the Prince of the Sky fairies was just over 1500 years old.

Harry still did not know how he had fairy blood in his veins, but after all this years he knew that if he was not meant to find out then he would not. He had, had enough of mysteries and following clues like a starved little boy he used to be, for a few lifetimes. If the fairies wanted for him to know who he was descended from, then they would have come to him and told him. As they did not Harry knew that they either did not know he lived or they just did not care.

Harry got on his bran new red 2010 Honda motorbike and took off into town. Harry spent an hour and a half just driving around and familiarizing himself with the town. While doing this he found a sign that said Merlotte's Bar and Grill. By this time Harry found himself hungry, so he parked his bike outside the bar that he thought must be the local in town. And went in.


End file.
